


Acts, Words, Gifts, Touch, Time - plain text version

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Love Languages, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Original versionhere.Please enjoy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Acts, Words, Gifts, Touch, Time - plain text version

**Author's Note:**

> Original version [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404149) Please enjoy.

The world changes focus on occasion.

It claims that magic is real,

Then not,

Then real,

Then not.

It claims at being vast,

Then admits to being small,

Then finally admits to being fragile.

And it claims that love is feeling, then action, then language.

And it asks, _'Which is yours?'_

And you think:

Of broken glass on perhaps your worst day this century,

And coming out to find it cleared away –

Of hosting people who before you’d called your enemies –

Of the first time in three hundred years you were called _beautiful,_

Of the first time in in one hundred you said _darling –_

Of the red and gold charm still in your pocket,

Worn smooth with meditation and against your beating heart –

Of the datebook you bound by hand, because you’ve heard that paper is formed in a year –

Of being wrapped suddenly in the safest arms you’ve ever known,

Of pressing kisses right next to a smile – 

Of the rare days he comes home and says _I’m all yours until Thursday, now –_

Of the most remote places you’ve imagined and stepped into hand-in-hand,

Because that’s how you know _you’re_ all _his –_

And you smile; and you answer,

_Honestly, I just speak as many as I can,_

_Because he makes sure that I hear them every day._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, friends. Do please let me know what you thought of this one. ^^  
> [Find me on tumblr: silver-lily-louise :)](https://www.silver-lily-louise.tumblr.com)


End file.
